


A Rainbow in the Storm

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot, Parenthood, Parents and Children, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sailor Moon Classic, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon Manga, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Short One Shot, Starcrossed Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Usagi's been having bad dreams, Mamoru worries, and Chibi-usa is...Chibi-usa. One-Shot.[Prompt 17. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru & Chibiusa, Chiba Mamoru & Tsukino Usagi & Chibiusa, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Chibiusa & Tsukino Usagi
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Rainbow in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Sailor Moon_ or any of its incarnations across the decades.
> 
> I have never written _Sailor Moon_ fan fiction before, despite it being one of my ultimate favorite creations of all time, so I do have to give @Five_seas many thanks for pushing me to do this prompt with this pairing. I know, I know: mine aren't the most outright romantic fics, but I am trying. I hope someone enjoys this little fic!
> 
> The link to Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

_“You’re not a child anymore,” Queen Serenity chided her daughter, her very namesake. “You can’t go to earth whenever you please. There are rules, Serenity.”_

_“But why?” Princess Serenity would ask, her hands knotted before her. “They’re no different from us. They live and breathe and feel pain. What really separates us, Mother?”_

_Queen Serenity shook her head. “The earthians welcome war. They bring about calamity and destruction. All they want is power.”_

_“Then why did you invite them to the accords with the other planets in the galaxy?” the princess asked. “If they can’t change, then why have you given them a chance to prove themselves differently?”_

_“I have_ hope _, my darling - but hope alone cannot always save the day. Remember that.”_

 _The young princess watched her mother but said nothing. There was no point in arguing. If she really wanted to change her mother’s mind, then she would find_ proof _that the earthians meant no harm to them. Then maybe there would be peace among the stars again._

*

Millennia later, there was still no peace on earth. Usagi had lived through lives - reincarnations after every battle, every skirmish, every villainous threat - and each time she had been reborn to the same planet that was forever locked in turmoil. Even though she had glimpsed the future of Crystal Tokyo, the utopia she would reign over, she couldn’t imagine the many generations that would have to pass before that kind of peace was reached.

For now, though, Usagi had different challenges - such as the fact that her future daughter, Chibi-usa, was jumping up and down on her bed.

“Usagi, I’m _bored_ ,” the pink-haired girl said in her whiniest voice that made Usagi’s brain feel shredded. Where did the girl learn _that_? Certainly not her mother (or so Usagi tried to tell herself). “Come on, let’s go to the arcade or something. I wanna try the new Sailor V game.”

Usagi just responded by putting her pillow over her head to try and block Chibi-usa’s grating voice. It didn’t make much difference.

“I’ll tell Ikuko-san you’re being mean to me,” Chibi-usa said, using the ultimate threat of bringing Usagi’s earthbound mother into the mix. And Ikuko Tsukino could be worse than any baddie they had to fight as sailor senshi.

“Why are you such a little brat?” Usagi muttered, shoving aside the pillow and glaring daggers at Chibi-usa. “You know I like to sleep in.”

“It’s almost _noon_ , Usagi,” Chibi-usa said.

“All the better for my beauty sleep,” she responded.

“Ha! As if. No amount of sleep could make _you_ beautiful.”

Usagi did not waste any time in throwing the pillow straight at Chibi-usa’s face. The little girl’s reflexes were a tad better, however, and she dodged easily, sticking her tongue out at her future mother.

“Sailor Loser strikes again!” Chibi-usa exclaimed. Usagi ground her teeth together in frustration. Before Usagi could get her alarm clock to use as the next projectile, Chibi-usa grinned. “How about we invite _Mamo_? Would that get you moving?”

Those were almost the magic words - until Usagi’s head sank back down onto the bed. “You know he can’t. He’s studying for entrance exams.”

“And when has that _ever_ stopped you from your one-on-one Mamo time?” Chibi-usa asked. “Besides, you could be his personal cheerleader. He might like us to drop by with some snacks so he can have a break.”

Usagi groaned, long and drawn-out, as Chibi-usa continued shaking the bed with her hops.

“Fine!” Usagi said at last. “We can go see Mamo. But _I’m_ telling him it was _your_ idea.”

“Yay! You’re the best!”

And on that count Usagi didn’t know if an annoying Chibi-usa or a happy Chibi-usa was worse.

*

Mamoru was going through his English workbook when the knock came at that door to his apartment. He frowned, looking at the clock. His study group wasn’t supposed to come till later, and he doubted there was an emergency since his house phone had remained blissfully silent while he had been studying. When he got to the door and looked through the peephole, however, he just had to shake his head while a smile twitched on his face.

He opened the door. “Did you two miss me that much already?” he asked, eyeing Usagi and Chibi-usa as they stood outside, their hands holding plastic bags from the convenience store.

“It was the brat’s - I mean, Chibi-usa’s idea,” Usagi said, casting a glare Chibi-usa’s way before smiling sweetly at Mamoru, who just shook his head again.

“Sometimes I wonder about you two,” he said as they shuffled past him into the entryway to take off their shoes. “I can’t decide if you love each other most or if you just love to hate each other.”

“We don’t _hate_ each other,” Chibi-usa said in a very dignified manner. “We just find it difficult to work with each other.”

Mamoru couldn’t help a small laugh. “Oh, is that so?”

While Chibi-usa ran into the apartment, Mamoru took the opportunity to kiss Usagi on the cheek. “Everything okay, Usako?” he asked.

Usagi didn’t respond right away and then just shook her head, her twin-tails slashing the air. “I haven’t been sleeping well. Just...dreams of the past. Making me anxious, I guess.”

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something - comfort her, do anything to make her smile - until Chibi-usa came running past again. “I’m going to the vending machine outside! Do you guys want anything?”

Usagi shook her head, and Mamoru just said, “Two cans of iced coffee. Do you need money?”

Chibi-usa shook her head as she toed back on her shoes. “No, I got it! Ikuko-san gave us some money before we left.”

“Be careful,” Mamoru said as Chibi-usa ran out the door. Then his eyes settled back on Usagi, who looked...definitely more tired than usual. He wondered if her powers had been draining her energy more than usual. Gently, he laid a hand against her forehead. “Well, at least you don’t have a fever.”

That might have been the end of it - until Usagi wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his chest. “I keep having these nightmares,” she said, “about the Silver Millennium.”

Any other time, Mamoru might have just tried to soothe her fears, but he too had had his own torment with all the memories of the past that came flooding through whenever he gave them too much of his attention. “I know,” he said, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. “It never gets easier. I wish I could comfort you more.”

Usagi shook her head. “I’m just glad I have you,” she said, “and Chibi-usa and Minako and the rest.”

“We’re all glad to have you too, Usako,” he said, running a soothing hand down the back of her head. “We all need each other. To protect the earth and everyone we love.”

Usagi nodded. “I just wish we had more peace,” she said. “It just seems never-ending.”

Mamoru swallowed. These were words he always thought of saying, but they always stuck in his throat because he was too much of a coward to say them. “You still have your choices, Usako,” he said. “The future’s not set in stone. If it’s too much for you, you can always choose a different path-”

Usagi backed away, her blue eyes wide. “What are you saying, Mamo? That we should just give up on the future? _Our_ future?”

He thought of denying it - trying to backtrack with what he said - but decided against it. “The world - no, the _universe_ doesn’t own you, Usako. You’re not supposed to be a prisoner to fate. You do have choices, if you want them.”

“I’m not going to break up with you,” she said. “Not when we have our whole lives - and Chibi-usa - and Crystal Tokyo-”

“I know, Usako, but I just don’t want you to do these things just out of some obligation,” he said. “And I would put you first over the universe, every single time.”

Usagi breathed out, and he thought she might yell at him - but then she brought her hands to his face. “I’m not giving up just because it’s the hard road,” she said. “I will meet the future, whatever it is, because it means I’ll have you and Chibi-usa and all our friends. It _is_ my choice, Mamo.”

Mamoru chuckled. “You’re so much braver than I ever give you credit for,” he said, and she smiled.

“I’ve learned from one of the best,” she said. 

This time, he leaned down to brush his lips against hers, a soft kiss that held no hint of more - until she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were close together, fabric to fabric, limb to limb. His hands trailed down her back, bunching in her blouse, and she trembled when his hands found her bare skin. He easily could have led her to his bedroom right then, it would have been so simple and perfect and-

The door creaked open with a bang, and the two of them sprang apart as if there were a live wire current between them. Chibi-usa stood in the doorway, a small smirk crossing her face.

“Oh? Did I interrupt something?”

Mamoru would have laughed if Usagi didn’t look so incensed.

“Did you get the drinks?” he asked, quite obviously to change the subject, and luckily for them Chibi-usa just strode past with her armful of drinks. It was rare that she let the matter go like that. She must have _really_ been worried about Usagi.

Mamoru sighed. His two lovable moon girls. What would he do without them?

Before Usagi could follow into the living room, he kept her back and whispered in her ear, “You can stay the night, if you want. Minako or Makoto will cover for you if need be, right?”

A blush crept into Usagi’s face. “Oh - well, I can try and let one of them know-”

Mamoru shook his head and brought another kiss to her cheek. “The invitation’s always open for you two. You’re my two favorite girls in the entire world.”

He may not have been able to quell all her fears, but bringing a smile to Usagi’s face? That was his greatest talent by far.


End file.
